<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于时间回溯的不等式 by nuoyu2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302706">关于时间回溯的不等式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014'>nuoyu2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>2019 neverland 米con的无料。</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于时间回溯的不等式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情十分不寻常。 <br/>Mikele睁开眼睛，发现自己回到了十年之前。 <br/>这事没那么难以推断，也没多么难以接受。他睁开眼睛，看到了熟悉又陌生的天花板。接着是简约风格的棕色衣柜，床头半新不旧的台灯，皱巴巴堆成一团的长袖衬衫和牛仔裤，床单和被罩上的洗衣粉清香。 <br/>很熟悉，却不是昨天夜里和他分享一句“晚安”的世界。 <br/>拿起手机看一眼日期，刚好确认了心底浮现的推断。他的手机变成了十年前的旧型号，虽然尺寸还很熟悉，但操作界面则多少显得原始。 <br/>Mikele试图装作没有被这件事震撼到的样子，潦草地换了一身衣服，方巾和皮带在手腕上一圈圈缠紧。接着是化妆，他趿了拖鞋下地，本能地转身，面对着窗户反省了一秒，才意识到他并不在十年后自己的家里。所以，眼线笔在卫生间里。 <br/>他走进卫生间，刷牙、洗脸，照了照镜子。一切的确如他所想，棕色卷发乱糟糟地堆在头顶，眼尾没有恼人的细纹，略微下垂的嘴角与法令纹。他克制地、谨慎地画上了内眼线，确保自己看起来不会和几天之前判若两人、人格分裂。 <br/>他还记得今天要出门。在两个小时以后，Dove会搞一出无伤大雅的小恶作剧，让聚集在别墅里的所有人误以为他们落选了。接着，这位声名卓著的音乐剧制作人会公布真相：留下来的都将加入《摇滚莫扎特》，伴随着天才音乐家的故事走上舞台。 <br/>手机的通话记录佐证了这一点，他翻到了通知电话，这时候的手机功能还不足以支持Mikele把一串数字备注成Dove Attia，或Dove爸爸。 <br/>意大利人真那么干过，作为打赌输了的代价。 <br/>Mikele一直很喜欢莫扎特，喜欢他自己的角色。尽管他其实最初选择了萨列里这个角色，而且当时说法语的时候还总是带着意大利口音。但是，哪怕经过了十年之久，Mikele仍然会为他拿到这个角色而感到激动，也为遇到他的工作伙伴们而激动不已。 <br/>他走进厨房，给你煮了一杯咖啡，并打算做个蛋饼，再煎两条培根。冰箱里难得还有点存货，Mikele决定用一顿像样的早餐来提前庆祝入选。 <br/>这种感觉稍微有点奇怪。就像其他所有人都是去查看自己的期末考试成绩，只有他是回学校参加校友会。 <br/>坐在餐桌旁，Mikele不自觉地回忆起他将要遇到的人。Merwan，SOLAL，Melissa，Maeva，Claire，Yamin……当然，还有Florent。他很快就会搬进法国小熊的公寓，他们会成为搭档，成为非常要好的朋友——这也是他毫不留情地扫荡了小冰箱的原因之一，搬家之前没必要在冰箱里留太多食物，否则一定会后悔的。 <br/>接着，咖啡因在他脑子里发掘出更多记忆。他们获得的鲜花与掌声，他们选择了不同的路。 <br/>此前，他和他的许多工作伙伴们只是擦肩而过。此后，他们将在几年时间里亲密合作，又……意大利人的嘴唇动了动，但他没有找到合适的词，来形容所有人渐渐归于平常的关系。 <br/>分道扬镳？各奔东西？ <br/>这些词语的情绪都太浓烈了。他们只不过是成为了彼此通讯录中长久存留，又没那么经常联系的名字。生活中的大多数同事都会走到这个地步，并不值得特别慨叹。 <br/>一阵铃声打断了Mikele的思绪。Florent Mothe打来电话，他接通了。 <br/>电话对面的声音疏离而拘谨，音调软绵绵的，他几乎能想象对方的嘴唇轻微撅起，发出连串的温和词句。虽然试镜当天就交换了手机号码，男孩并没有联系过他。 <br/>而现在，Florent也不过是和意大利人交换一下消息，打听他对试镜结果有没有把握。Mikele抿了抿嘴唇，安抚地劝说法国男孩不要过度紧张。 <br/>“会有一个好结果的。”他这样说着，轻轻笑了起来。他的脑子里迅速流过场景的碎片。他们接过的花束、签名用的油漆笔、左手的黑色指甲油、栗色长发在脑后束起、繁复华丽的戏装、灯光把观众席照得像一盒巨大的蓝莓…… <br/>Mikele有一种预感，他不会在十年前的世界停留太久。或许另一个年轻了十岁的Mikele正被关在大脑的哪个黑屋子里，充满愤怒地砸着铁门，要他别对自己的人生指手画脚。 <br/>他歪着头想了想，意外地觉得那好像还挺有趣的。 <br/>无论如何，他得出门了，否则会迟到。 <br/>Mikele草草解决了早餐，把盘子堆在洗碗槽里，打算拖延到回来再说。他从衣柜里挑了一件外套。当然，按照天气预报所播报的气温，外套在两个小时之后就会成为累赘。但是清晨的风还带着些许寒气，这就是所谓必然会令人后悔、却又不得不选的选项。 <br/>意大利人最后清点了一遍需要带的东西，锁上门出发了。 <br/>十年后，Mikele或许会选择出租车，可惜干瘪的钱包劝阻了十年前的他。他尽了最大努力去回想当时的公交线路，结果还是坐反了方向。 <br/>所以，他迟到了。 <br/>Florent按照电话里的约定那样，等在门口。法国大男孩看到他的时候，兴奋地挥了挥手，露出温和又热情的笑容，和他交换了一个拥抱。男孩看上去有点焦虑，抱着他的时候手臂下意识用上了过多力量。Mikele的肩膀被勒疼了，不过，他完全能够理解Florent。 <br/>接下来还有更多熟悉的面孔。Melissa摘下了她的墨镜。女孩纤瘦而高挑，和他握了握手。Claire已经熟络地从冰箱里取了一罐冰啤酒，冲他比划着，问要不要替他拿一罐。 <br/>后来，Melissa去了美国，Claire结婚了，其他人也选择了各自的事业。他们很久都没有见面了，更不可能以这样的方式聚齐。Mikele努力压抑住复杂的心情，摇了摇头，拒绝了啤酒，也拦住了内心里想要拥抱每个人的冲动。他们还不熟，过于鲁莽的亲近恐怕会被当成过于自来熟的变态。 <br/>事实上，待会Dove就会贡献出一瓶香槟，庆祝他们成为《摇滚莫扎特》演出团队的一员。 <br/>Mikele舔了舔嘴唇，露出可爱的狡黠神气，和所有人一起走上二楼的露台。Dove在那里等着他们。烧烤架和酒其实就放在厨房里。如果四下打量两眼，就能立刻发现。遗憾的是，当时他们都太紧张了，没有一个人真正察觉房子里暗藏的玄机。 <br/>Dove的玩笑与他的记忆如出一辙。 <br/>这位制片人先是用低沉的嗓音作了意义相反的铺垫，宣称即使没有被选中，他们仍然独特且优秀。Mikele笑眯眯地看着制作人将语言节奏放缓，并郑重拿起入选名单，并不合时宜地想到，如果Dove哪天不想做音乐剧了，还可以去读恐怖小说——他在渲染恐怖氛围这方面绝对是高手。 <br/>气氛被压抑到极致，又在Dove宣布他们全部入选的一刻爆发。 <br/>尽管制作人努力板起脸，声称现在还不是开心的时候，不过，上扬的嘴角已经出卖了这位优秀的音乐剧制作人。他和房间里的所有人一样，为《摇滚莫扎特》迈出的第一部而兴奋起来。 <br/>烧烤架被拖了出来，蔬菜和肉食堆满了旁边的桌子。酒杯被随意放在桌子边沿、窗台或其他不靠谱的危险地带，先是倒满了香槟，然后是啤酒或冰箱里其他能找到的酒精饮料。 <br/>Mikele完全不会产生隔阂感。他相当享受这纯粹的快乐，举杯之余还尽职尽责地翻动着烤肉。没办法，他实在看不下去一群法国人虐待可怜的食材。 <br/>不是每个意大利人都是天生的厨师，但Mikele是呀。 <br/>Florent偶尔会从他盘子里偷偷夹走一块肉。法国小熊以为意大利人没有发现，但Mikele只是配合他笨拙的偷窃技巧。反正，在以后的日子里，他也没少偷吃Florent餐盘里的食物。 <br/>到后来，每个人都有些醉了，酡红爬上脸颊，眼前的世界开始演化出重影。Maeva歪在沙发上打盹，而SOLAL和Yamin打赌走直线输了，被灌下更多的白兰地酒。 <br/>Mikele无意识地撕咬嘴唇上的死皮，竭力忍耐着不要笑出声来。他也醉了，脑袋有点晕。外套被他抛之脑后，Florent扯了扯他的衬衫下摆，以确认一切都好。 <br/>大概是醉意以更猛烈的姿态涌进脑海，Mikele小声咕哝起来，抓住Florent的手腕，开始用名词拼凑未来。 <br/>幸好，他本能地选择了意大利语。法国人听得一头雾水，只好递给他半杯柠檬水。当然，法国小熊自己也醉了，否则不会没注意到，柠檬水的上半杯是被自己喝完的。 <br/>当棕发的法国人想起来的时候，Mikele已经把柠檬水喝完了。 <br/>意大利人稍微清醒了一些，也意识到自己即将告别。不是指打个出租回家那种告别，而是他即将回到属于自己的时间，这一丁点小小的失误即将被修正。十年前的自己要回来了，回来继续属于“他”的人生。 <br/>他晃了晃脑袋，推开Florent的手，装作去洗手间的样子。进了洗手间，他单手撑在镜子旁边，打量自己的脸。或许他该给年轻的自己留几条建议，避开可能会导致失败的选项。十年前，他才三十多岁，还有许多未知的可能性在等着他。他在未来的十年里经历了巅峰与挫折，困顿与自由，他所见到的世界总是在劝告他，劝他选择更聪明、更便捷、更快的那条路。 <br/>Mikele掏出兜里预备着补妆的眼线笔，借用了Dove的卫生纸。想当然，他不指望在卫生间里找到水笔和可供书写的打印纸。 <br/>最后的最后，他给过去的自己留了一张纸条，夹在一侧透明的钱包夹层里，挡住了原来的全家福照片。 </p><p>Mikele写道： </p><p>做你想做的一切，这是来自时间与星辰的祝福。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2019 neverland 米con的无料。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>